


☆•. El beyblade no es mi única pasión .•ン

by HeyGhosty



Category: Beyblade, Metal Fight Beyblade | Beyblade Metal Saga, メタルファイトベイブレードZEROG | Beyblade: Shogun Steel | Metal Fight Beyblade: Zero G
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Devils, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Regency, Romance, Teen Angst, teen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:54:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26606317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeyGhosty/pseuds/HeyGhosty
Summary: ★. • When it seems that Nemesis has been defeated, Gingka and him friends find themselves with challenges to overcome as the new member of the group gives them hope. The descendant of destruction has arrived! What plans will they make to defeat the Legendary Bladers?Join them in a story full of surprises and adventures! ★. •
Relationships: Hagane Ginga | Gingka Hagane/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	1. ° . I .°

**Author's Note:**

> BAD ENGLISH. SORRY!

→ **First act** ←

_My rainbow, my calm; they're here_

_But there is black_

_They intentions are the **same color**_

_I see the stars thinking about what will happen to the future_

_They light me up_

✩

∘•°.

∘•

•


	2. ► Normality

►▸ **Chapter I:** Normality ◂◄

•

.

_Everything should have gone on like this_

.

•

The day was very relaxing and calm but this was overshadowed by the scorching sun that had no mercy. During those days there was no one who did not want to cool off, and there he was; Gingka Hagane, one of the Legendary Bladers who saved the world, was lying on the fresh grass, watching the beautiful sky that put him in a happy trance.

—Laying down here is very relaxing ... And it's very hot today! —He thought to himself, not letting the sun ruin his day.

You could say that he was on "vacation" but his life always had a habit of putting him on an amazing adventure; however this time it was different, everything was apparently normal.

—Heaven gives me... —He pronounced again in his mind, slowly closing his tired eyes— Much sleep...

He was infected with fatigue taking advantage of the wave of peace that the breeze gave him, at last, he had fallen asleep soundly in an instant despite the heat, a skill of this flamboyant redhead.

When his thoughts invaded the color black, a delicate and sweet voice rang out intervening in the blader's dream.

—Hey... —That voice said— Are you awake?"

There he is again, someone was calling him in a subtle way. Gingka in the same way that he fell asleep, began to wake up, who would it be now? Perhaps it could be a new opponent who wanted to fight him and was thus waking him up. People had bad habits sometimes...

—Hey?

The image became clearer; It was a girl, with black hair and purple eyes (as well as all her clothes).

—Sorry to bother you... Do you know where the closest beyblade stadium is? —The young woman asked. She didn't seem to know him, so for now she was a girl who needed directions.

And of course, Gingka kindly got up from her place resting a hand on the grass.

—Ah... Sure, I can show you where it is.

Said and done, after a walk, he guided her to the aforementioned place without any problem.

> —There it is! —The redhead indicated pointing to the WBBA stadium that covered the whole picture.

The young woman, totally grateful, gave him a big smile.

—Oh thank you very much! —She thanked in a tone of joy. She already had what she wants, so she just said goodbye to Gingka who was with nothing else to do.

—Gingka! —Another voice called briskly, and very familiar.

At the call, the flamboyant blader turned in search of who was shouting his name. And there he was, a little green-haired little boy with a yellowish jacket, yes, it was young Kenta Yumiya, one of Gingka's best friends. Like his voice, he looked happy to see his partner.

—Kenta! —What are you doing here? The redhead asked, also happy.

—I come to ask you something... —He remained in suspense for a while to regain more happiness—. Are you willing to fight with me to train my skills?

—Of course, let's start now! What do you say?

Obviously it was a yes, I would always say yes to a friendly match or no. He was very excited about the proposal.

—Now that I think about it... We haven't had a battle in a long time, since we fought in the Beyster tournament... —He added to his reply.

That filled both of them with nostalgia. The memories were always present in them, so the green-haired boy stared at him.

—But that is not the case! Come on! —And without waiting for anyone or anything, Gingka started toward the stadium behind him swiftly. Things never changed after a long time.

—Gingka, wait for me! —The little blader raised his voice. The redhead's action caught him off guard even though that was his custom— _As hyperactive as ever_ —commented from his mind.

And still, he appreciated the dedication of each battle. A fighter like the scarf model had to be respected for it, that's how he reached the top, dedicating himself to everything.

—I arrived first! What a thrill!

Gingka arrived first, without a drop of sweat, still in good condition despite the lack of fighting.

The stadium was surprisingly empty, very suspicious as there were usually one or two people fighting or hanging out on those sides. Maybe the sun scared everyone away. The boy began to look for signs of life in the seats, but it seemed that no one was there... Except for a black-haired girl who kept her eyes on a cell phone, Gingka knowed that face.

—Her again? What will she do here alone?

Of course, the girl who helped with the direction. It was strange to see someone so lonely like that. Those questions were forgotten when Kenta had finally arrived, a little tired - Despite the short road.

—Next time let me know before you run... —His tone showed that he had become agitated, although seeing Gingka not take his eyes off the young woman in the seats, he caught her attention.

The aforementioned reconsidered and noticed the presence of his friend.

—Ah, I'm really sorry, I think I anticipated a lot! —He answered very animated, now he wanted to have the battle more than ever.

—Doesn't matter, can we start? —Kenta smiled at him, he was also happy and couldn't wait.

The scarf-blader nodded to carry out his fight. They got into position with joy. They got ready and yelled at the same time:

_Three, two, one!_

**_Let it rip!_ **

And there they were, the beys flew to where emotion called, fighting without intention to crush the other. Kenta was the one who made the first attack move.

—Sagittarius, attack!

He gave the order. Sagittarius obeyed and of course attacked Pegasus by leaning due to its high axis of rotation; Although he was a bey of resistance, he seemed to control his striking technique, that made Gingka proud as he took the next move.

—You've improved a lot since the last time, Kenta... But I'll be the one to win today! —The scarf-boy exclaimed, counterattacking his rival friend.

The euphoria* was concentrated in that stadium as two teammates fought as if it were the first time showing their determination and passion. That was what made the girl's attention focus, she heard the voices of the two bladers and beyond that, she looked at their beys. She seemed to be interested in battle, so she stared like any onlooker.

—Come on Pegasus, strike again!

That name echoed several times in the young woman's mind, trying to figure out if that was what she had actually heard. Now yes, she was more attentive than ever.

— _Pegasus?_ —She emphasized the name that caught his attention.

It was him, it was what he was looking for all day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Star word of the day:
> 
> ►Euphoria  
> Def.1 "Externalized feeling of optimism and well-being"


	3. ► Nostalgy

► **Chapter II:** Nostalgia ◄

The black-haired girl still didn't believe who she was watching fight.

—I only know one blader who uses that bey!... It can't be, he's...

She tried to take a closer look, getting a little closer to the front seats. It had the scene of two Legendary Bladers battling right there.

—This is so exciting! Come on, Pegasus hard! —The redhead indicated making the skilled Pegasus attack Sagittarius from above.

Sparks began to fly, but like him, Kenta wanted to win.

—Resist Sagittarius, you can!

The green-haired boy raised her voice because her rival's movement was hitting her bey's fusion wheel, now she had to enter Attack Mode.

—Wow, what awesome power! —The young woman commented from the stands.

She seemed to feel the happiness of the two, causing her to catch it and she hadn't seen anything yet.

Gingka gave a great battle scream, and suddenly the greatest of explosions was executed there, ending the battle they longed to wage.

> The two bladers were leaving the stadium in the sunset light that was beautiful, talking about the qualities of the other.

—How strong are you Gingka, you won me!

—You're not lagging behind, I see Ryuga's determination in you —he mentioned in a gesture of serenity.

And as if the battle didn't bring back enough memories, his response filled them more with the past. Kenta's face was now more alive than ever, the mere fact of mentioning that name brought him pride and sadness at the same time.

—Ryuga... I thank him for everything... —Kenta squeezed his Sagittarius with signs of nostalgia.

The little boy showed a smile even looking at his bey while whispering those words, after all, what was left of the blissful dragon emperor was in him.

The emotional scene was canceled due to a scream transmitted by a female voice behind them.

—Wait!

It was heard again a little closer accompanied by the sound of someone running. It was her, the young woman in the stands whose presence was apparently not caught by the bladers, causing them to turn confused towards the girl.

When she was finally in front of the scarf-boy and him companion, she gave them the joy of seeing them through her eyes. Said happiness was expanded as soon as she looked at the redhead.

—Are you Gingka Hagane?

—Himself in person —Gingka replied with the same gesture.

The girl's eyes seemed to have been illuminated by thousands of stars upon hearing that.

—Wow! It's true what they say about you, you're very strong! I saw the battle...

—Oh, I appreciate it —The one in the scarf was clearly feeling very flattered even though it was always repeated. He was already very famous all over the world.

—Are you a fan? —Kenta added to the conversation, unable to contain himself in doubt.

—Well, maybe it is a little... —The little boy was right—. My name is Dareki Hoshima, it's a pleasure to meet you, my friends.

The black-haired girl extended one hand to Gingka and the other to Kenta, showing herself friendly, and why not be? She knew that they saved the world from destruction. The two reciprocated the handshake while also introducing themselves.

—My name is Kenta Yumiya, it is also a pleasure —he gave her a sweet smile even shaking her hand.

—I don't need an introduction anymore, hah —Gingka joked rightly.

—It's obvious, everyone knows you, but I had forgotten your appearance, that's why I didn't recognize you when you guided me here.

The moment the three separated their hands, the curious Kenta glanced at a bey that was sticking out of the female's belt.

—Are you a blader too?

—Uh? Oh yeah! This is my battle partner, Eternal Phoenix...

She showed her bey somewhat shy and embarrassed by decreasing her energy, but on the contrary Kenta and Gingka were astonished, as they believed that it had great power from the appearance.

—Great, it's impressive and shiny ...!" Gingka alluded as if it were a child already having in mind who he would fight later.

—It was given to me by someone very special... —Her eyes strayed elsewhere— But let's not talk about me anymore, tell me about you.

Quickly the girl resumed the main conversation putting away her bey, while getting her joy back.

—Well, I'm very hungry right now. I wasted my energy a while ago.

The redhead no longer seemed to have a topic of conversation and was saved by the hunger bell, and he had to satisfy him by making the moment something funny. On the other hand Kenta couldn't believe it.

— _Oh... He's hungry, nothing new..._

However, Dareki found it somewhat amusing, so she only laughed for a moment.

—Dareki, if you want you can come with us, we'll go have double meat burgers, lots of tomato sauce, French fries... it's so delicious!

At the moment the scarf-boy was lost in a beautiful image of a hamburger with the same description, causing his mouth to water and his stomach to roar. Again, the black-haired girl laughed.

—Well, I just... —Her tone trailed off slowly, and her gaze drifted away.

—Hm?" What happens? Kenta noticed her attitude.

She returned her beaming smile so he wouldn't worry.

—I just don't want to be a bother to you.

—It's okay, I always liked the company —Gingka replied.

—Come on, we'll tell you about the adventures we've had! —The little green-haired boy insisted with his cute look that I couldn't say no to.

And of course, Dareki accepted without hesitation again.

—Adventures? Like the time the Battle Bladers tournament started?

She wanted to make a nice conversation in an attempt to be part of the group.

—I remember it as if it were yesterday, I was so excited to participate and fight with the best —the redhead began with his enthusiasm.

—I remember the day we met, Gingka —Kenta added, remembering the happy day, as well as how cowardly it was in those days.

-Oh yeah...! I saved you from Benkei and the Duel Hunters. You seemed so insecure that time.

Gingka could not contain a smile as now it was as if a trunk of great memories was opened by talking. All Dareki did was listen and watch her face radiating* vigor.

—I was so scared that day... —The little boy said sadly.

From there the three of them set out to where the delicious smell of food would call them. Perhaps the afternoon turned into night but for these there was no time when it comes to recounting their adventures and their travels, after all, thanks to that they are what they are now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today's Word:
> 
> ► Iradiate  
> Def.1 "Emit energy or waves"


	4. ► Everything calmly

▶ **Chapter III:** Everything calmly ◀

When night settled in that city, three bladers were lying walking on the sidewalks that led to a WBBA stadium.

—And then all the bladers in the world gave me a little bit of their energy to defeat Nemesis! —Gingka finished narrating while raising him arms to accompany him story, and give it a touch of emotion.

Dareki and Kenta watched and listened, standing to one side of him.

—Wow ... That must have been difficult. You guys are lucky —the black-haired girl commented, keeping a small smile of serenity.

—Luck? What do you mean? Kenta asked.

—Lucky to have many friends and admirers —Dareki's smile grew a little bigger—, who are willing to help you... Right?

That made both boys happy, making them very proud.

—You're lucky too, Dareki... You're already part of our team.

Gingka mentioned to him in an attempt to be level-headed, wanting not to make him friend feel outside of him group. And yes it worked, she smiled gratefully.

But without realizing it they had already reached the main stadium —very fast in their opinion—, they did not hesitate to enter and when they passed the sliding door, they could see people with their beys from here to there. Some fighting and others buying pieces; a normal day at the stadium.

Later, Ryo Hagane (WBBA director) was apparently watching the area, when he saw Gingka and him group, he immediately went to him son to ruffle him hair -more than he was- and find out about him day.

—Hi, guys ... Gingka, my son! Where were you? Again on an adventure?

He played with his hair. On the other hand, the one with the scarf was trying to get away, even though his father wasn't hurting him.

—Oh, Dad! Now not… Let me!

Kenta and Dareki only laughed, and their laughter was stopped by the look of Mr. Hagane, who saw the young black-haired girl in a friendly way.

—Look at nothing else, a girl... —Ryo asked— Who is she, guys?

—Ah, she is Dareki, I met her today. She's not from around here —Before answering, he fixed him hair.

Ryo gave her a welcoming smile and then whispered in Gingka's ear with a mocking face.

—I see, she's cute for you... Well done!

That alarmed the younger redhead, letting a blush escape his cheeks.

—No, no! I hardly know her today! Don't think bad! —He denied everything, very ashamed.

Mr.Hagane laughed, but did not leave his kindness.

—Nice to meet you Dareki. I'm Ryo Hagane, WBBA Director. I hope you have a good stay here —At the end, they bowed.

The violet-eyed girl pretended nothing happened by showing a gesture hiding her discomfort.

Suddenly, they heard a couple of screams followed by the sound of one bey colliding with another. It was a battle that was taking place in that same stadium.

—Who is fighting, Dad?

—It's that wild boy, Kyoya. He's been here since you guys left —Ryo clarified, averting his gaze—. As always training.

—And he didn't invite me?! How bad he is!

The redhead was the first to go towards the sounds, leaving the others behind; he wouldn't miss out on something like that.

At the pace of their friend, Kenta and Dareki also headed there. They were shocked by the energy that a dark green haired youth radiated. He was pushing every opponent out of her way no matter how large they were fighting him.

—Leone! —Kyoya roared, raising an arm, and flinging her bey away at anyone who got through. She really looked like a lion battling for her position as king.

—Kyoya, you didn't warn me! It is very unfair! I want to fight with you too! —Gingka was saying very annoyed out loud while waving his hands in the air.

When finally, no one -Except Gingka- had the determination to face the fierce teenager, he smiled emphasizing that he was invincible while his opponents were impressed.

—Another victory for me and my Fang Leone —his bey guided himself to his hands, returning to his owner.

—Kyoya! Let me fight you, I want to see how strong you have become! —That hyperactive boy insisted again.

—As much as I want to do it —the fierce teenager looked at him seriously—, I'm getting a lot stronger to beat you, our last fight was a draw... Again... —he denigrated him very dryly, although deep down she wanted to crush him.

Gingka was kidnapped by disappointment and all he did was complain very spoiled about it.

—Wow, that wasn't coming, —Kenta spoke somewhat surprised.

—What's so strange about it? —She wanted to find out what was happening Dareki.

—Kyoya would never say that... He must be taking training very seriously —he replied without letting go of his astonishment. It was the first time I had heard words like those from a young man so dedicated.

—Who's next!? Who challenges the King of beasts!?

Obviously no one answered. The few guys who faced Kyoya had already given up, they couldn't even win with the most modified bey.

Silence spread, filling the stadium in the faint sound of the evening breeze. Kyoya ran his eyes all over the place, looking for who would be his next prey, around the seats, around the entrance, but only someone he didn't know, drew his attention to him... Or rather, to her. He smiled, since he found what he was looking for. A dam that in sight was weaker than the wind there.

—Your! —he yelled and pointed at Dareki, who, shocked, stood still and at the same time ashamed.

Gingka and Kenta couldn't believe it, he would understand if he wanted to face the same Kenta ... But Dareki why?

—What?! No no no! I do not! —she said over and over, she didn't want to show her skills today, much less with someone so self-centered.

Before he denied again, the green-haired teenager provoked her.

—I see, since you are a girl, you are afraid of breaking a nail —mockery gave a smile.

That outraged Dareki so he frowned and crossed his arms.

—At least I don't look like a tramp... —she thought to lift his spirits.

—Come on, Dareki! Show him the power of Phoenix! —The one in the scarf encouraged her.

He knew that there was a great ability of hers that had to do and wanted to take advantage of the situation.

—But, that...

—Come on, it'll be fun! And you will close the mouth it has! Won't you find it fun? —Kenta added with the same enthusiasm as Gingka.

The black-haired woman had no others opcions and even if she didn't want to, it was with her new rival.

—O-Okay, if you say so... —She murmured and settled in his respective fighting place.

—Fine, let's get started, Little Princess... —Kyoya showed her fang with a very defiant smile.

Gingka, the little green-haired boy and Mr.Hagane, as well as several people immediately went to the stands, having the best position of all. Wanting to know who would win. Some with more expectations of Kyoya.

—Three!

They positioned themselves.

—Two!

They began to take heart.

—One!

And with a simple look, Kyoya told his rival ... "I will beat you"

«Let it rip!»

The bey flew to the center, colliding with each other, letting sparks and excitement fly. The fierce teenager was the first to attack.

—Leone, attack!

Leone landed an accurate blow, even though it is not was an mode attack. Dareki didn't flinch, didn't fight back, just relaxed, looking very calm. From the stands, the applause was for the girl.

—You can, Dareki! —Kenta yelled rising from his seat.

—Ouww... It's not fair, I should be there —the redhead complained in an effort to beat Kyoya.

But he wouldn't feel bad about it again, because with only fifteen seconds of dueling, Fénix came out of the arena, leaving everyone very surprised.

—Whoops, I lost... Too bad! —The girl, unaffected by her defeat, was still serene; she didn't really care.

—It's the fastest fight I've ever seen —Ryo commented, confused.

Even if that was true, Kyoya was just celebrating.

—Ha! It was easy enough ... No one can win me anymore! —Then he turned to see his most obnoxious opponent—. It will be our fight very soon, Gingka... Get ready... —He finished the sentence showing his Fang Leone towards him. He was super proud of everything he had accomplished so far.

The aforementioned also nodded very confident, but he remembered Dareki and went to her quickly along with his little friend, since perhaps he had to console her; although it wasn't like that, she didn't seem sad, she was neutral, very calm.

—Good luck for the other...

—Yeah, I guess... —She smiled, picking up the Phoenix who luckily wasn't damaged.

Suddenly the girl's calm was interrupted by the irritating sound of a pocket watch, striking "7:00 pm" on the hour.

—Oh, I'm going!

Dareki put his watch away and headed for the exit without even saying goodbye.

—So fast?! —The redhead and him friend said at the same time.

—I'm sorry, but it's my schedule ... I'll see you tomorrow anyway, guys —she exclaimed to encourage a smile on the faces of her new companions.

Afterwards, before leaving completely, she winked at Kyoya. He looked at her strangely as he crossed his arms. Gingka didn't hold back the urge to laugh, much less Kenta.

—Alright, see you! —The scarf-blader yelled as she waved goodbye with both hands.

—Bye!... And when will your date be? —Ryo's voice rang out, not measuring the limits of his jokes, making it his laugh now.

—Dad! Leave that!

The stars and the moon accompanied Dareki on her journey. Everyone had a great day after all, the breeze and peace reigned over the city and its protagonists. Although there will always be evil in good.

A mysterious silhouette lay over the buildings like a gargoyle, letting the darkness of the apartment where it was, let it cover it. Just waiting for the perfect moment to attack his target.

> 


	5. ► Everything calmy, again

▶ **Chapter IV:** Everything calm, again ◀

Passion conquered that small but cozy Beyblade park. The sun so insistent with its heat, was hidden by a couple of clouds.

—Sagittarius! Kenta yelled as he attacked his battle rival.

Dareki -who was the one who was fighting him- ordered his Phoenix to move immediately, avoiding the fierce attack, although with another accurate blow from Sagittarius, he took out the Phoenix without hesitation. Another victory for the young Kenta, and another defeat for the calm Dareki.

The green-haired boy silently celebrated with a gentle smile, while on the benches Gingka and Madoka scrutinized* the short fight.

—How many victories are there? —Gingka asked resting her head on her hand, and her elbow on her leg. As if he was bored that every battle was the same.

—Three...

The brunette was without taking her eyes off her little laptop, where she would get information from any bey. Now she was researching Sagittarius breakthroughs.

—Hm... Sagittarius' axis of rotation is slightly scratched, wearing down the defense on it... Arg, it can't be!" Don't you guys think about taking care of your beloved beys!? —Madoka scolded a little disgusted looking at her friend, who was scared by the sudden scream that in his opinion should not have been for him.

—Hey...? Why are you yelling at me if I'm not the one fighting? —Gingka questioned asserting her right.

**_How not to ennoy off Madoka?_ **

**_-Step 1; not answering him in an ugly way like Gingka did just now._ **

—Because you're the one who has done the most damage to Sagittarius! —she quoted again, almost roaring with fire and lava.

Kenta and Dareki only laughed, hiding the fear they felt towards the brunette. Then the green-haired boy took a look at his bey to see if it was true about the scratches, and it was, he was wearing out. How could he not realize it? Perhaps from the multiple victories he has had lately.

—Madoka is right, Sagittarius wears out... —Kenta emphasized somewhat anguished and guilty.

So that he wouldn't feel bad, Gingka suggested something.

—Why don't you just fix it Madoka? Not that it was so bad...

**_-Step 2; not leaving everything to her or treating her as if she were just a mechanic._ **

—It's not that simple! I must find pieces that fit!

This time she did sound annoyed, that even a vein in her forehead showed her fury. The redhead fell on his back when receiving such a scolding, she was definitely scary.

At the same time that Madoka was scolding the two boys as if they were their mother, Dareki kept a fixed gaze on Fénix, who was not damaged, in fact, it was like new and very shiny. Hinting that despite it many battles, it was still intact, escaping the scratches. She looked serene, she wasn't right or wrong — as much as she wanted to feel something — she was just calm.

The raven-haired's brief thought was violently obstructed by Kenta's soft call.

—Dareki?

—Ah? Oh excuse me... I get distracted easily.

The answer was not convincing at all; however, he was accepted by his peers.

—You feel bad about not being able to win, right? —Gingka inquired.

—Not! On the contrary, I am very happy! Little Kenta has won many times!

In high spirits, she lifted her little friend to her shoulders, where she began to celebrate with him.

—Chu, Chu~! Everyone on the celebration train!

The green-haired boy did not contain a big smile on his face, now he felt good about himself, he felt capable of everything. He spread his arms and started laughing, it was very satisfying. Madoka also didn't hold back her desire to join them, after all, that was a reason to be happy.

On the other hand, Gingka was watching them with a warm smile. He wasn't really surprised by Kenta's back-to-back victories, but by Dareki. He thought something was wrong with her, she didn't seem sad after losing, she didn't say anything after that, just... Calm, a surprising calm that she never saw in someone. Perhaps she was not showing something that the redhead did notice, although he not said something about it, so she followed the flow of him friends.

—Chu, chu!... —The steps of the black-haired woman diminished her energy— Oh wow, you do weigh much Kenta... I think I got tired...

Forging a smile, he lowered the boy to the ground. Allowing herself a great respite.

—I think eating too much is already affecting me... —Said she and laughed the little boy next to Madoka.

Now forgetting how bad he felt a while ago for his bey.

—Very good! Who wants to eat!? —The black-haired girl encouraged with a smile and a very active look.

Kenta and Madoka of course replied, "Me!"

Next, Dareki pointed to the nearest food store, in front of the park where they were rather. They ran without hesitation doing a race for fun.

Being very suspicious, Gingka started to walk behind them. That warned Dareki that something was wrong, the little time with him learned that he always, always, made him hungry at that time. Because now no?

—What is it, horse Are those legs of yours tired from sitting? —Dareki teased, wanting to cheer her friend up.

Kenta and Madoka were already in the store, so they didn't notice Gingka.

—Dareki ... can we talk?

The seriousness that radiated his voice suggested that something was happening. That scared her internally, causing her to tilt her head.

—Uh... Did someone die? Because that face is of death...

—No... I just... —The flamboyant redhead gave a soft laugh, the result of her jokes.

He fell silent, crestfallen for a moment, putting the scene on hold. He then focused his orbs on the girl's, giving a kind but mocking smile.

—Why you do that? —She didn't understand what he was referring to, maybe her childish attitude from a long time ago bothered her.

—Than...? Do what? —She answered with another very innocent question while blinking in confusion.

—You know... That ...

Now it was not a question, it was a riddle what Dareki was trying to understand.

—Good heavens, Gingka! Speak clearly!

She couldn't stand that tension, much less someone so suspicious. He wrapped himself in patience, apparently he didn't understand what she was referring to.

—Hide your true power...

It couldn't be clearer than that. The girl widened her eyes instantly. Oh no, he found out.

—What? What... power? You know I'm very weak...

She knew very well how to hide her emotions. She plastered her nervousness into a confused face.

—Dareki, I'm not a fool. I see that there is a lot of potential in you but you hide it... Why? —he insisted with a look that gave well-being to anyone.

—I do not know what you are talking about...

Now she was the suspect because of her weak tone. Gingka and her patience couldn't take it anymore, so he began to shake her violently, as if that was a reasonable solution.

—Dareki, please! I know what you're up to! Show me your true power!

—Now it is OK! I 'm getting dizzy! —Quickly the black-haired woman at that, did not hold back.

Smiling victoriously, Gingka released her, finally, being insistent and annoying paid off.

—Great, let's have a bey battle now! —Being like an infant, he eyed her very confidently.

—Now!?... —she thought— I win that for not acting properly... —She sighed before surrendering to him and looking at him with a frown— But if you promise not to tell anyone! And that it's just you and me!

Obviously he wouldn't let anyone see what he was capable of. The scarf-blader nodded decided.

Now it seemed like lunch would go on for a long time. And although Dareki sensed that she would not keep her promise, she still accepted. She had no other options, if she lied, it would be very suspicious of her. She just had to fight Gingka with her maximum power to calm him down and everything would go back to normal.

After all, a white lie is no harm, is it?

> **Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word of the day:
> 
> ► Scrutinized  
> Def.1 "See something or in detail"


	6. ► Bitter Victory

►▸ **Chapter V:** Bitter Victory◂◄

•

.

_Because under that calm there is a hurricane_

.

•

At last the moment that Gingka was waiting for was coming true in that place. The wind was no longer gentle, now it was whipping their fine hair without acts of benevolence, a bit obtrusive, and even so the redhead was not paying attention to it, he got used to worse things.

Dareki looked around the place, it was outdoors, some metal objects adorned the scarce site, it was perfect to hang out with friends.

She didn't recognize anything; but Gingka yes. It was where he fought Kyoya for the first time. He wanted it to be something special for the occasion and he wouldn't let her know.

—Funny place... It's quiet.

Dareki watched the clouds that served as a shield from the sun. That explained the immense gust of wind. Gingka nodded and smiled.

—This was where I faced Kyoya for the first time... —He said and then got into battle position in front of the mini-stadium.

The black-haired girl raised an eyebrow, and did the same.

—So? The self-centered boy from the other day? —She scoffed.

—I remember when we fought he used the wind against me making a tornado. It was exciting, and now he is training for us to have a worthy fight, after many.

Memories of his beginning emanated from his smile. Talking about things from his past was something that always motivated him to keep improving.

She for milliseconds was surprised. The savage teenager was a special rival —or so she thought— and this place was too. Yet deep down she disliked Kyoya's arrogant attitude.

—Oh... I understand, it's an important thing. But why did you bring me here having thousands of large stadiums? Do you want to make this special occasion too?

It was not the most sophisticated option to tell the truth, there were better ones despite the emotional aspect of the place.

—Uh... I don't know, it's a cool, abandoned place —he replied nonchalantly.

— _Sure, good idea. Very good idea..._ —She thought and stood a little firm before him— Well, Gingka, you must know that I am a different person when I fight seriously. So don't be surprised when you see something out of the ordinary —she clarified and finally winked at him playfully, although her words didn't show lies.

That was what the redhead wanted, he knew he would take him seriously. It almost made him explode internally however, instead of responding something with her childish way, he began to stare at her, as if wanting to intimidate her before their fight.

For a moment, no one spoke. The indomint* breeze that made its typical sound was the only sound there. It brushed their youthful faces and smiles. While they only focused on each other, as if waiting for a signal to start, they conveyed in a silent language with their eyes the victory that they would have separately. They had the same expression, the one that you know is true when you see: "I will win."

And without wasting any more time, the scarf-blader was already prepared thanks to his hyperactivity. Ready to see the hidden power of the girl.

—Are you ready, Dareki?! —He exclaimed.

The girl adorned her face again with a smile being determined, she was definitely ready.

—More than you!

Gingka was infected with the enthusiasm that flowed from the young woman, there was nothing that could stop them. Or if?

_Three!_

_Two!_

_One!_

**_Let it rip!_ **

And there they were, the two beys whirling while chasing the other. The flamboyant redhead made the first attack, as always so cheerful. He ordered Pegasus to quickly attack the "defenseless" Fénix in an attempt to see how far he could go. Now instead of flying off, Dareki counterattacked making Pegasus's blow do nothing to her.

The sparks and the thunderous sound of metal against metal erupted with each blow that was given, the two wanting to remove the other, was what was felt in the panorama. Neither backed down, both had great grip on the stadium thanks to their performance and defense tip.

There was no more friendship, only enmity.

—Is that all you've got, Gingka?! I thought the power of a Legendary Blader was sublime! —The girl scoffed, wanting to open the cage where the blessed power of her opposite was imprisoned.

She was just getting started and had more to give, and she would let him know. Immediately the scarf-blader made his broadest smile making his joy clear.

—Don't even dream that I've given everything!

She would be one of those rivals who is hard to beat. It was not even halfway there yet.

—Pegasus, rising mode! —The boy ordered.

Now the scene showed Pegasus splitting it fusion wheel, remaining in the aforementioned mode.

After that, with another attack granted by Pegasus, Fénix was sent almost to the end of the stadium, staying right on the edge. Dareki did not miss a mini-cardiac arrest, she almost lost, but despite Gingka's "warning", so she ordered her bey to move fast.

—Damn, I almost lost... If this keeps up... It'll be a lot of fun —she muttered to herself, not letting her enthusiasm escape.

The redhead of course was happier, he was right, she was totally different when she really fought.

Meanwhile two nauthy bunnies watched the fight from a point not visible to the combatants. That's right, Kenta and Madoka were silent onlookers.

—Look, Dareki almost got out of this-! —Kenta screamed, until the brunette covered his mouth for his tone of voice.

—Can't you be quieter...? Remember they don't know we are here ...

She held her little friend tighter as Kenta turned purple and tried to get rid of her.

—Show him who you are, Phoenix!

—Don't give up, Pegasus!

Again with the fight. Again and again they collided without reaching anywhere else, each explosion was louder creating gusts of winds, and each stronger attack, they did not make it clear who would win, they were literally on a par.

—Amazing, the Pegasus performance tip is rubber and has more grip... And when it switches to another mode it makes it much stronger.I must attack him before the same thing happens to me as his rivals... Fénix is a defending bey and will resist, but it is time for him to go to another level.

The black-haired girl analyzed the situation and its possible good points for his benefit, he seemed to devise a plan although he preferred to improvise, because if a "plan" fails, there is nothing else to give, he would only follow his instinct.

—I must admit you are what you appear to be! But I'm not showing half my power!

Gingka thought the same, it was worth insisting a lot.

—What? Not even half?... Then I will make you use your full potential! Pegasus!

Another shot patented by Pegasus, continued like this until this time he had his rival on the ropes, almost stepping on the edge of the stadium. Gingka could taste a juicy victory, but that taste was taken from her when Dareki smiled, and Fénix quickly moved aside, now leaving Pegasus on the edge.

—What?! Ah! Watch out, Pegasus!

The bey flew into the skies for a fraction of a second, then fell to the ground, turning clockwise there.

—I almost lost...

—Don't stop looking, silly!

Fénix was chasing his opponent about to catch up with him.

—Let's see how hard you are! Fénix, change now!

That command caused the bey to lower the fusion wheel, thus creating an attack mode on it.

—It can't be, it also has attack mode!

Gingka's happiness now turned to amazement, leaving him speechless. Dareki applied a blow towards Pegasus, since although she reached the fusion wheel of her rival and could defend herself, she was now the same height as Pegasus and her attacks were stronger and more accurate. When the two collided, another explosion was unleashed, raising the redhead's expectation.

Madoka and Kenta barely covered themselves from the emerged energy and the dust, but they were totally willing to continue there; the fight was getting very good.

Kenta without thinking, leaned out more than necessary, revealing them, now not secret, position.

—That was incredible!

In the middle of the fight, Dareki heard her friend's scream, alerting her that they were no longer alone.

—Kenta!? —She shifted her eyes to the infiltrators and lost focus, which allowed Gingka to win.

He brought out Fénix when he wanted to counterattack, although he didn't want to end up right there, it was a bitter victory for him. The clink of metal stabbing the floor alerted Dareki of her defeat.

—Ah! Kenta, I told you to be quiet! —Madoka claimed to one side of the green-haired kid, forgetting that she was also anonymous in the silence.

—Madaka?! You too?!

The young black-haired girl did not care about her loss, she was intrigued and at the same time saddened by the mischief of her friends.

—Since when have they been here?! Did you see a lot?! Why didn't you warn me?!

Gingka on the other hand, was upset.

—It's not fair, it's not fair, it's not fair! —He screamed and kicked for his desired combat.

He was close to getting what he wanted but the universe was conspiring against him, and at that moment, he longed to cry. A combined cry of crying could be heard from most of the city.

> Later, the four of them returned to the WBBA stadium. Madoka and Kenta are sorry, as are Dareki, and Gingka, well ...

—It's not fair... It's not fair... It's not fair...

Disappointed in life he whispered as he walked slowly, looking down. He was the only one who said something, since the others emanated pure silence, until that thread was cut by the chestnut.

—We're really sorry...

—B-But you were amazing! You are amazing, Dareki! —Kenta backed her up.

The purple-eyed girl turned to where they were and gave them a nice smile, showing that she looked good.

—Thank you... I would have preferred you to be quiet...

Then she focused on the sunset, looking worried.

—Yes, you see, since we saw that they went elsewhere, we decided to follow them... —Madoka spoke, appeasing the discomfort—. Don't worry, we had just arrived!

—That's not true... —The little green-haired kid was surprised by his excuse; that was not true.

Almost instantly Madoka gave him those looks of hers that are always scary, shutting him up and scaring him a lot. Not noticing or hearing that, Dareki looked back at them.

—Likewise, don't worry. It was fun while it lasted. At least I think so... —She gave a huge smile making it clear that she was no longer concerned, she must have imagined it anyway.

The redhead sat up and clenched his fists, meaning he was annoyed.

—I want rematch! —Gingka snarled behind them.

Between the three of them they observed each other, then they just started laughing and laughing.

—I'm serious, I want my rematch tomorrow!

The dazzling sunset came to an end as they got closer to their destination. Although the day brought surprises, each one was happy. Except for Gingka, he didn't stop insisting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word of the day:
> 
> ►Indomite  
> Def.1 "Difficult to master"


	7. ► It is not wrong to have mercy

►▸ **Chapter VI:** It is not wrong to have mercy ◂◄

  
Like any other day, Gingka Hagane was in a Beyblade stadium, having a battle with her best friend Kenta. It seemed to be a match where the passion and desire to win were shown in the environment.

—Come on Pegasus, attack! —The flamboyant redhead defended, indicating him next move.

By nature, Pegasus obeyed and attacked his rival without further ado, sending him flying almost instantly, giving the scarf-blader victory.

—Yes! —He celebrated impetuously, then took his respective bey— Well done Pegasus, another victory."

Kenta on the other hand, showed no affliction* or anything else related, just calm; like a certain young lady.

—Oh, Sagittarius... You did very well too —He picked up the aforementioned object immediately.

—I'm impressed with your strength, Kenta; You are really a great fighter —The redhead mentioned holding his hand on his partner's shoulder, perhaps hoping for a smile from him.

To thank him for the compliment, he gave her that gesture.

—Thank you very much, Gingka, but maybe if I keep training I will have a chance to beat you... Someday.

He squeezed Sagittarius in his hand, turning his grimace into a tender smile of courage.

Gingka actually didn't know whether to take that as a compliment, a challenge, or a bad thing. Since he seemed to be trying a lot, and of course, that paid off, but how long will he be like this?

—Uh... you know that motto that says: Doing a lot of something is not good?

—Hm? What do you mean?

—What I want to get to is... Not only can you spend the whole day training, you must also rest and eat... That's why I'm the way I am! —He answered very animated.

—Too skinny? —Kenta teased.

Gingka would almost fall backwards if it weren't for his expert reflexes.

—Am I skinny...?

That seemed to have ruined his self-esteem. The little boy didn't hold back and laughed.

—I'm sorry but I know what you mean. And you're right, I have to make an effort and at the same time not so much. A balance!

For a milli moment he remembered the time he was with Ryuga, training. So many things happened, he had probably already gotten used to giving his all by that time. Immediately the redhead stabilized, his friend understood it and it was what he wanted.

—Great! Let's take this moment for lunch! —He exclaimed and smiled enthusiastically thanks to the desire to eat.

Of course, Kenta agreed in the same way, now with a clearer mind, he went with his first class comrade to the nearest food place, looking for relaxation between something that would fill his stomach.

> **_—At the usual burger stand—_ **

  
The boy-scarf, impatient with his recently requested order, made a slight but annoying noise with his index finger at the table, revealing the lack of patience he had on him. The roars of his stomach and that made a perfect chorus. With his chin resting on his other hand, he watched every car, truck, motorcycle and even dogs that passed in front of the place. Every second that passed was like waiting for snow in the desert.

To break the immense ice of silence between them, not counting the rapid echo that Gingka caused, Kenta decided to make conversation or something else.

—Gingka... Can I ask you a question?

The aforementioned only turned his eyes towards Kenta— Yes?

—Do you think we'll be ready for another stronger enemy?

The boy seemed a bit worried, because all the time things have to get complicated and someone gets hurt. In the last fight, Ryuga died.

The redhead rejoined with a pleasant grin ready to answer.

—Well... If I have to answer it, I'd say yes, we've been through so much... We're ready for anything, and if something went wrong, we'd find the solution.

—Sure, I shouldn't worry —the little boy smiled—. We are ready!

Before I asked another question, one of the waitresses at the site placed four burgers on the table. Gingka's eyes never looked so bright and full of life.

—I'm starving at last!

That said, it literally began to raze the thin and tasty breads, the lettuce, the tomatoes and of course, the meat that was the most delicious of all. Kenta knew something was wrong, he had only asked for one. His appetite was not so ravenous

—Ah... But I only asked for one...

He stressed looking "terrified" astonished at his friend, he still did not adapt to seeing someone so hungry.

—I'll eat three!

The redhead clarified between the quick nibbles given to his food, which already seemed his prey.

The people around shared the feeling of Kenta, that boy aside from serving for the beyblade, he also does it for a contest of who eats more.

—Arg... Sure, I should have guessed... How can he eat so much and never get fat?

About to even take a bite of her hamburger, the little green-haired boy was interrupted by a familiar silhouette to his left, towards the window, it was Dareki who apparently did not notice his presence, she was just walking like any pedestrian. But that was not what took his attention, but someone who was accompanying her. They walked together, just like close acquaintances.

A tall boy, dark blue hair, without similarities with a good person because of his big smile, white and yellow clothes. To tell the truth like crazy but it was not the case, he was someone despicable to anyone who knew him. When he recognized it, a biggest chill ran down the little boy's back.

—Johannes...?

That name, repudiated by Gingka, echoed bestially in his mind, stopping his lunch break.

—What...?

He spun around begging and praying it wasn't the one they mentioned, not him, some other madman but not him. His hopes had been dimmed by the time he confirmed what Kenta said, it was him, Johannes, a rare guy who previously helped in the resurrection of Nemesis.

—Johannes... —he spoke the name in a tense tone— What is he doing here... And why is he with Dareki? It's not possible...

Gingka thought of the worst. Nemesis again? Would the world be in danger? Would Johannes kidnap his friend? She didn't hesitate to get up and go for answers. She left her lunch half-eaten and Kenta, who also accompanied her for the same.

When they left there they were, Dareki and Johannes laughing, being friends, or this they pretended since there was no hatred between them, only normality.

—This... It's strange... —Kenta whispered.

The scarf-blader frowned, he was not at all happy with the scene, so he ran down the street following the black-haired girl and the crazy cat among the few people on the sidewalk. Of course the kid green-haired boy followed him too, he didn't want Johannes to hurt Dareki, and he had a bad reputation, labeled a villain for his past actions.

They stayed behind them until they reached a park. A small homey park, where some practiced with skateboards and others with beys, something typical in the place.

But forgetting that vision, Gingka and Kenta lay waiting —behind the bushes— for the moment when Johannes would attack like the ferocious feline that he is.

—Do you think he's up to something bad?

The redhead did not take his eyes off Dareki, did not trust the credible face so trustworthy of the blue haired.

—I don't know, we can only wait —he replied—. I'll give you the signal to attack, okay?

Kenta nodded and played along, at any moment a battle could occur, they had to be ready. Although the risk of danger was muffled in each laugh from the black-haired woman and her "friend", neither showed the desire to destroy something, laughter and laughter was what came out.

Five minutes passed, and nothing happened, so the boys in hiding could no longer hold out. They didn't wait any longer, Gingka and Kenta lunged into view, wielding their beys.

—Let it rip!

They both raised, sending a great double blow almost to the feet of the blue-haired feline creating an explosion. This cat's reaction, jumped to the nearest light pole, staying at the top making meows of complaints mixed with fear.

—Meow! —He exclaimed trembling and clinging to the metal— What was that?! Oh, my lord...

On the other hand Dareki fell on his back with everything and bench thanks to the noise. She was not happy about the surprise and would let her know.

—Ah! Who was the funny one!? I'm going to destroy them face and burn-

Gingka took Pegasus and then approached the dark-haired girl, very worried, he almost spent a little with the attack.

—Dareki, are you okay?

The girl's expression of fury and rage suddenly changed to one of joy when she saw who was there.

—Oh, guys... It's just you... —She blurted out, relieved she wasn't under attack.

Kenta helped him up while Gingka watched the frightened pussycat.

—Look who they are... Gingka with crazy hair and the green pixie... —Johannes commented— How are you? How have you been?

Despite being shivering with fear, he had a nervous smile that wanted to be pleasant. The scarf-boy was still not happy with his presence even though he was above the pole.

—Johannes... Cowardly cat, what are you doing here?

—Uh... You know, taking advantage of the wind that's good for my mane... —He tried to be sarcastic.

Dareki quickly stepped between the two in an attempt to avoid another blow.

—What? Do you know him? —She looked more surprised by that than by the attack."

—Of course, he helped revive Nemesis and has tried to annihilate us several times —Kenta replied with the same face as Gingka.

—I suggest you not be with him, Dareki. He's someone bad — added the redhead.

—Yes, that's true —said Johannes, trying to get down—. But I already changed, now I am a cute domestic kitten... Meow...

About to reach the floor, Gingka and Kenta stabbed him with the typical look of death and threat. It meowed again in fear and climbed to where it had been.

—Meow! Dude, they scare me!

—Ah... I understand... Don't worry, guys, he's not bad anymore, he's my best friend —Dareki smiled very happily as if she didn't know about the evil of the world.

—What?!

They screamed in sync. It was not possible, a bad person was already good? They had already witnessed several such cases, but this one was different. The blue-hair boy came down without a problem now that they knew the truth, he felt safe.

—As you hear it, this pussycat is my best friend, right, Meowreki?

—Of course, Johanechis! —The black-haired girl replied, giving her a wide smile.

Now, the situation was confusing, strange and chilling.

—Meowreki and... Johannechis? —Young Kenta emphasized, confused... A bit scared.

The girl's pleasant grin did not appease or quench Gingka's radiant annoyance that was consuming him inside, did he really trust that much? Was what they were doing a joke? Hopefully that was the case, the redhead thought. Better safe than sorry.

—Why should we believe you? —Gingka snapped— You tried to smash Yuki to pieces once. You convinced Aguma and Chris to be part of the villains, and you tried to take us by surprise while we were in China with Dashan. And the worst thing is that you escaped all the time!

It was as if he wanted to emphasize to him how bad he was and what he did, perhaps, trying to put the chains of heavy guilt on him.

—Gingka is right! You are evil! —Kenta added shouted.

—I'm sorry you think badly of me from the past, but I realized there is so much more to this life, when you defeated evil and I meeting Dareki. That is why I come to make peace with you... Let's be friends! —He answered in the typical harsh tone of his voice.

Sounding very convincing even if he meowed. Then Johannes put his hands towards Gingka and Kenta, who looked at each other at the same time, wondering whether to believe him or not.

There a new friendship would be determined, they had the rare opportunity to forgive a villain. He did not defend himself at any time, it seemed that he was telling the truth, maybe, just maybe he was dressed in that attitude to literally stab them in the back. Dareki tried to convince them supported by a cute smile, saying silently: That they should do it, it's not bad to have mercy from time to time.

Driven by the girl's tender gift of convincing, the redhead gave Johannes a strong hand shake between his sweater.

—Okay, I believe you —he said and gave him a classic smile.

Kenta was impressed. Until he remembered Kyoya and Ryuga; they were both evil, and to some extent, they belong to the heroes. So he give Johannes a chance.

—Yay! Now we are all friends! —Dareki formed a tight group hug.

Only one thing broke the occasion. Gingka suddenly had to leave, totally scared, he went to the food stand, remembering his hamburger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Star word of the day:
> 
> ►Affliction  
> "Anguish, torment or despair"


	8. ► The of the highest mountain

► **Chapter VII:** The of the highest mountain ◄  
•

.

 _Long live the king of the proud_  
.

•

A week had already passed, an arduous and strong week, not for Gingka and company, but for Kyoya, who trained like never before looking for the victory that he wanted to take by right in the near future.

The fierce teenager sought different challenges in new cities, although none was "worthy" of his power as he won effortlessly, just one tap - or so he called it - ravaged his competition with furious claws. Anyone would have said enough with was done, that he had earned the name: Lion King, at last. However, the green-haired man longed for much more; he literally wanted to crush anyone in his irrepressible way. Gingka was his biggest rival, he had to be better than him, so much was that eagerness, that he decided to visit another city, wanting to find someone who would give him at least five minutes of fighting, perhaps he was tired of always winning, it was fun time for true. And here the chapter begins.

> _Town of SnowyCity — [Day 8]_

_—POV Kyoya—_

The snow was untamed, the cold was worse, and the fatigue was not even said. My feet couldn't take another step, I wanted a bed so bad. The walk made me regret having gone up there but never the training, a blader must stay strong in mind and body. Although it wasn't the case, I was freezing to death! I badly needed a quiet space to sleep.

I searched and searched. I saw shops closed due to the weather, almost desolate streets, and the occasional damaged pole, an ordinary city only with the strange fact that I felt that someone was watching me from a distance —And I am grateful to have developed that sense—. I acted normal, if they wanted to rob me or have a battle with me, I wouldn't hesitate to fight them. I stopped feeling that way until I found something, a place... I don't know whether to call it quiet or horrible, because it were both.

A cave almost for the highest mountains in the city. I did not care, I was not afraid of the dark, and to tell the truth, it was better than being with Benkei and the others, so I went in. I got used to sleeping in worse things. Once there, I lit a fire and settled down to sleep, I stared at the rocky ceiling, perhaps waiting for a bat to fly over me.

I did not know when it was that I conceived the dream, the last thing I thought was that it would soon be what I had always expected, my victory.

The sun was my wake up the next morning, I didn't want to get up, but the irritating part of my brain that wanted to defeat Gingka motivated me to do it, bad idea, I was hungry as soon as I finished stretching, so I decided to look for breakfast.

Luckily, a cozy lagoon was on one side of the cave, thanks to the snowfall and the low temperature of the site, it froze, not so much, I was able to cross the ice with my Fang Leone. And I did it.

The ice gave way to the attack quickly, I smiled, I would have eaten every one of those fish right there if it weren't for the insistent feeling of being watched. My instinct roared to attack the stalker, however I did not want to since I wanted to see how far the subject would go. In a while I had my cooked food ready, and in another, I had already finished it accompanied by that feeling of eyes towards me. I couldn't take it anymore, it was repulsive.

—If you feel like it, you can go out now! —I yelled out into the open, waiting for the crack of some branch to attack and not a voice.

I was silent preparing Fang Leone silently, at any moment someone could jump, scream or shoot a bey, it was a matter of time just wait... At one point, I launched Leone without hesitation as I heard the stealthy movement of the leaves with ice. As I suspected, a subject dodged the attack by showing his location, it was already visible, in that second he was already prostrate before my presence. It was a guy with a cap and a scarf for clothing.

His cap covered the part of the eyes, remaining static for hundreds of seconds. It was time for the questioning.

—Who the hell are you?! Go show yourself, coward! —I roared, clutching my bey.

The boy raised his face showing his gaze, the look of a madman.

—Hello, dude... —He whispered.

I don't know why but I wanted to send him flying.

—Tell me who you are! And maybe he'll be merciful to you —I narrowly warned him.

He was silent, too. Only the trees and the wind emitted noises of nature, not to mention the cold. I could see the stranger showing me a vile smile and then positioning himself with his hands in his pockets and speaking with the most irritating voice in the world.

—Bro, if I were you, I wouldn't talk like that, you are not an all-powerful being.

—I'm telling you the same, you don't know who you're messing with, stupid! —I growled with a frown.

—Oh, what a good joke —he joked again.

And since I would never tolerate someone talking to me like that, I screamed and attacked him to shut his mouth; but before Leone hit the enemy's feet, he smiled and out of nowhere he threw a bey, which I don't recognize for now, completely stopping my movement.

When the sparks finished their typical show that does not show the combat, I managed to appreciate the guy launching a counterattack making my Fang Leone fly right to my side. The feeling was indescribable when I heard the metal open, to see someone with a single attack take out a bey, TO MY BEY, as the subject did without effort, it was devastating.

Still not believing it, Leone ended up in the bark of a tree ten feet from where he was, behind me.

—What were you saying, little boy? —Said the individual with the smile so horrible.

And I wanted to kill him right there.

—Leone! —I quickly went with my bey without first showing my fury in a quick glance at the anonymous.

My bey was embedded in the tree, and the worst thing was that an extremely large fissure had been created, not to mention that the cut was deep. Seeing Leone like that made me rage. You can mess with me, but never with Leone!

After putting away my bey, I wanted to find the wretch in search of revenge; nevertheless he had left without making a sound. It was definitive, he would give the guy the beating of his life.

Fed up with mercy and peace, I set about locating my new rival in the city. I searched without asking anyone, I already knew I was too smart to have walked the streets in daylight.

I don't know how many seconds, minutes or hours passed —time didn't interest me— when I came across the vivid silhouette of the attacker in the middle of the city entrance, right there he was, standing perhaps holding the cold until I found him. I did not say a word to him, nor did I attack him, I would also wait for him to introduce himself.

The snowfall progressively became unruly, freezing me in the street.

—Kyoya Tategami, of strong temperament... Owner of a Fang Leone 130W2D. It is of the Defense type, it is the evolution of Rock Leone 145WB, now it can go into attack mode thanks to its 4D fusion wheel that was given to it when it evolved by the star fragment —It counted without end. It was like listening to a computer talk about me—. A Legendary Blader. And that with his special maneuver "Lion King Crushing Fang" he creates a tornado to take out his enemies by sucking them into it... Do you want him to continue? —Was what he said in a peaceful tone.

Not only was he despicable, he knew a lot of things about me and Leone, maybe he had been watching me for a long time but it was impossible, he would have known immediately.

—You're incredible... —He commented and turned to face me— Incredibly weak for the things that your bey has... —He added

I swear I almost threw him off a cliff, I just controlled myself by frowning even more.

—I demand to know who you are! And why do you know so much?!

—We know a lot of things, though... Does that matter? What matters now is that it will give you a cold if you don't bundle up —He alluded in a kind of joke and then smiled again.

—What...?

He didn't help but laugh before continuing to chatter.

—I just came to give you a message... one you have to send to Gingka and the other bladers —Without finishing, he started backing up as if he wasn't interested in falling off the snowy cliff— Destruction will revive very soon!

Those five words shook me without knowing why. Perhaps because the wind was attracting the snow in abundance covering my vision while the subject laughed wildly, it was disturbing, I will not deny it.

Once the snow had subsided a bit, I noticed that the guy who was in front of me a second ago disappeared, leaving no evidence of his next whereabouts.

—What? Where did he go?

I looked around and nothing. I even looked at the entrance to the city but ... It disappeared! Like a wicked coward!

Before the storm returned to the site, I would have gone to the cave the other day if it weren't for an old woman inviting me to her house while the heavy weather passed.

—Boy! Come, get in here, the whirlwind will return very soon! —She yelled at me raising her arms warmly.

First I was surprised, second I made a confused expression. Sometimes the fact that the inhabitants of a city are so friendly to strangers is a very scary thing.

—No thanks, I already have a place to stay —I mechanically refused ready to go to my lodging.

—Boy, don't be ashamed, you're very skinny!" You need to eat!

The old woman insisted, pulling me by the arm as soon as she saw that I turned around, dragging me to her house. Really, I don't know how that lady managed to do that but I went in even though I didn't want to.

Her house... Just as I imagined it, scarce, rare and smelling of cheap soap... I am straying from the topic!

Then she let me sit at a dining room table, while I came up with a plan to escape from there taking advantage of the fact that I was distracted in the kitchen. It was like being in another world. I almost went out the window when the old woman arrived with two cups of hot chocolate.

—Take this, kid, it will warm you —she said, accompanied by a jovial smile and a sweet tone of voice.

I didn't have any others, she looked nice, so I sat down and took the cup.

—And tell me... what are you doing around here?

—Training... —I replied nonchalantly.

—Oh! You are one of those young people who play beyblade, I was already wondering why you are so skinny —She commented and laughed.

—What, how do you say...? Skinny...? —I emphasized. I wanted to leave soon when she said "play".

—I'm just saying you should eat more, kid.

Suddenly her husband —I assumed he was, he looked the same age as the old woman— filled the table with huge quantities of freshly cooked food. If he hadn't been attacked by a madman in a cap, that would have been the strangest thing about that day.

—Don't be sorry, you can eat whatever you want —she clarified, having her cup half drunk.

I did not know what to think, it was a nuisance that I stayed to eat in that house. So I refused to even have a single rice.

—Listen, I don't have time to eat. I must get on with my training… —I went to the door about to touch the knob.

—It's a shame... The boy who was with you did accept the offer.

When the old man spoke, I stopped and thought. If he had spent the morning with them, they probably knew who he was.

—Do you know him? —I asked turning my back on both of them.

—Not really. It's the first time he's come here, but he looked as thin as you. I think he wanted to find you or something said —The lady took a sip of the chocolate before I sat down again.

—To me? Do you know why? —I asked again at the same time the other grandfather served me.

—I'm sorry, no... But the poor man said that the other two would be worried about him if he didn't arrive on time... And this reminds me of a story!

At the time, I thought there were more of them. It was when she began to tell a story.

— _A very generous tribe was forged in this very city long ago. That tribe was characterized by a woman, they said she was the most beautiful in the world. She believed herself unattainable because every man desired and pampered her. One day, because of her bitter ego, she decided to lock herself in a cave until a pure man of heart rescued her, and from there she would become his faithful wife._

As I was telling the story, I was almost done with whatever it was I was eating.

— _But after a long time, when the expected man knocked down the protective rocks of the woman... He found something horrible..._ —She changed her smile for something serious giving suspense to the scene. I still don't know why I was still with them—. _The woman was old, pale, and thinner than a stray cat; she was no longer beautiful. The man was terrified of that, and he ran as far as he could since he knew that she would be his wife forever... That gives us the lesson that we should never feel indestructible or better than others because someone or something will come us down._

The story made me think of memories of when the little guy in the cap defeated me so easily. Even the time where the new girl Dareki confronted me, it was super obvious that she didn't fulfill her potential correctly. She right, I shouldn't have trusted too much of my abilities.

—So, kid Be careful outside! The other boy looked mean! —Grandma pointed out so cheerfully it surprised me.

—That's very true, darling... —replied the other.

I got up after finishing the meal without saying another word and finally left the house with everything and snow sweeping away whatever was in its way.

—Wait, boy! —The old woman exclaimed, and long before I looked at her in the face, she threw a super resistant winter jacket at my face, and in surprise, a box full of food— Take care. There are very bad people in these times who say something destructive is coming. —She added, giving me a serene expression, it was as if she trusted me and that I would be fine.

I obviously agreed, I was ready, I was going to return to the WBBA with the news. On the way back I bundled up my jacket, keeping Leone in one of the pockets, I wasn't going to let him freeze. Maybe the snow was getting monstrous, but for now I wonder... Who was that guy? Why was she looking for me?

And the most shocking: What does "The destruction will revive very soon" mean?

I don't know yet, but nothing good comes out of phrases like that. Not in subjects like him.


	9. ► The hunter is hunted

►▸ **Chapter VIII:** The hunter is hunted ◂◄

_Beyond SnowyCity ★ [Day 11]_

_—POV Kyoya—_

•

.

I still didn't believe it, I had been walking for a long time. I lost my sense of direction easily with every mile I walked. That was not the worst, Leone was broke, and literally, it was impossible to send him to battle in such ugly conditions but I would not lose the warm hope of reaching my destination. Hold on Leone, there is little to go, I thought, trying to look through the dense snow. I should have waited until the storm had subsided, although it was not a good option, I was late for that.

I mentally thanked the old woman for giving me the coat the day before That was what helped me in the vast storm, as well as the desire to continue fighting along the way.

Snow, my enemy at the time, was no match for the guy I ran into —the one who knocked Leone out and kept watch over me—. He actually made my insides tremble, I won't mention that was a rival as badly as Gingka, because it's different to have a rivalry with someone and another thing is to disown a person. In a way, she reminded me of the miserable Johannes, the irritating Rago and all the fools who tried to revive Nemesis, and to tell the truth, he was VERY similar to them. I felt the evil radiating from his rotting being so dark that he longed to crush and... Destroy. Curious coincidence:

Destruction will revive very soon ...

While the memory towards that trip to the past, the storm came down, not being so hostile to me. At least it allowed me to see things around better. When I looked at the sign that indicated — with a barely visible black letter — the kilometers to another city, I jumped inside with happiness, soon I would see the sun again and of course, I would arrive with the mechanics to fix Leone.

One more day to get to the WBBA. Don't give up, Kyoya.

> -Omniscient narrator-

•

.

In the snowy mountains two young men were watching Kyoya. A scene similar to two vultures looking for dead meat in the middle of the desert. They were silent and careful, just staring at the green-haired teenager.

The tallest boy in the duo kept calm eating a bar of chocolate, doing his job. While the other in a cap, barely elucidated his objective since the distance of the height, was an obstacle.

—Look how it goes... Alone and useless —the hair-purple boymentioned, accompanied by his characteristic mocking smile.

—Silence. He can hear you even at this distance, dummy.

The tall guy threw a stone at his partner right on the back of his head to punish him for his tone of voice. The boy complained, and turned around wielding a very annoying gesture almost on fire.

—Dummy? I was the one who broke his bey first! I must be the leader!

Disgusted by the uprising of the opposite, he frowned slightly.

—Sure, if you win me in a fight... —He answered, and bit a square of his chocolate— And shut up, you'll cause an avalanche. Dwarf.

The young man in the cap was silent with his expression, implying his future defeat, he could not against the other. The only useful thing he could do was keep an eye on Kyoya.

His partner smiled, he already knew that he would not confront him even if it was for his life, giving him his position as leader.

—You see?... How silly. Now keep quiet and see that the puppy does not see our presence.

—We should throw a stone at him, he's distracted. We can finish him off so easily —the purple-haired boy suggested.

The tall boy took another stone and deposited it in the same area as his partner, causing him to complain a little higher again but staying anonymous in the mountains.

—Did you listen to me when I told you the plan? We must not kill him, for now. Watch him movements until it is time for the resurrection. Silly —the leader stressed, settling on the not-so-pleasant rock that served as his makeshift chair. The great difference of language of both poles was noticeable.

The other imitated him silently and gracefully from his icy post, completely forgetting about the main objective that by the way, Kyoya had already lost his total view among the immense frozen rocks.

> —POV Kyoya—

•

.

The road was no longer difficult to cross, I could see stones and grass, the snow became docile as I followed my course, two more hours and I would reach the next city. Thanks training, you made me strong.

I don't know why but the hallucination of being watched enveloped me again when the snow was scarce... And I thought, that the SnowyCity guy was following me. What else was it going to be? At that moment I couldn't defend myself with Leone because of him, I had to come up with a plan to get rid of him, I was already fed up.

After a while, something caught my attention, in front of me there were two silhouettes of subjects having an argument or so it looked in the shadows, and the strangest thing was that one looked like SnowyCity, of course, that should not have surprised me. He was following me, again, and had a friend to help him.

—Hey? Him again? It can't be… I'm lost… No, no… I must go the other way —I thought, taking two steps back carefully.

In the brief moment that I stepped back, I decided to go some other way. However, the path on which I was going was the only one that I remembered, as far as I know there was no more, so I had to figure it out and go through the mountains. It would be difficult and long although it would be worth it.

I took advantage of the fact that they were distracted and tried to turn slowly without causing noise, I began to walk around the poster.

Just as when I returned —slowly and surely— I insisted on climbing the mountain little by little, it was not as difficult as I imagined, but neither would I trust myself too much. The hill where he walked easily just with a kick to the ground, would collapse.

—If I take this route, I'll be able to avoid them.I just have to be very careful where I step...

I followed my hustle up the hill, walking and walking, being alert for any movement below me. While I tried not to fall, I tried to hear even a word in the rock labyrinth but I did not hear a human sound, only the breeze that caressed the mounds and my face. I was not relieved at all, not even with the natural panorama. They were hiding, those insane* subjects must have been playing with me and my lack of vision, they would not disappear with magic, no, no ... There was the moment which I was alerted and accelerated the pace once and for all. Bad idea.

The treacherous rocks fell on my feet every time I managed to step on but more. He must go on, by Leone, I don't know why I imagined him screaming at the top of my lungs for mercy just to encourage me to go on. I didn't even want to look at him, it was a sin to have him like this and that is why I felt that guilt cornered me.

After a difficult almost two and a half hours, with no signs of life from a human being, I visualized the city I wanted to reach from the top of a mountain. I smiled, fruit of my walk and my luck for not having run into my new enemies. Naive around me I started to go down being calm, thirty minutes and I would already be at my desired destination.

The wind offered me a refreshing moment by shedding the beads of sweat, which previously, slowly crossed my face. The green grass combined with the landscape in the distance, I managed to separate myself from the cold but I did not remove my coat, I simply opened it as a jacket.

During the brief scene, the surrounding stones were popping like popcorn on the ground, and a thunderous noise grew more energetic every second. From my position I felt an overwhelming tremor that increased along with the movements of the rocks. I did not understand and demanding answers, instinctively, I turned to meet an avalanche. Yes, an avalanche, but not of snow, of huge rocks intending to crush me right there.

—This is a bad joke... —I thought, praying it would.

Not at all did I hesitate to jump to the side not having in mind where I would land. The adrenaline made me commit that reckless action that was my salvation but as a result of it, I ended up in... I don't know! I don't even remember because I hit my head! The only thing I can remember was the scandalous sound of the rush of the avalanche passing to the side.

When I fell, my perception left me, leaving me stunned and helpless. I wanted to get up, run, look or turn around, whatever it was, I was super still. My body was already unable to make another movement thanks to the blow I gave myself. He did not differentiate reality, everything was confusing; the sound, the stones, the fatigue and even the warm liquid that gushed from my head. We can say that he was awake; almost at the mercy of being unconscious. The last thing I saw before closing my eyes was the unpleasant silhouette of the two guys in the mountains and how one said goodbye to me with his manic expression that I will never forget.

> _-Omniscient narrator-_

_[7:30 PM]_

_World Beyblade Battle Association [WBBA] Headquarters_

_•_

_._

—Come on Johannes! —Dareki exclaimed, raising his arms and cheering for his friend.

The aforementioned was trembling with nervousness, a mistake and everything would collapse, a single clumsy movement and he would lose. Having that captured in his mind, he took out a block from the Jenga that in an impossible way, did not fall despite the delicate structure it had.

—Ha! Look how beautiful! I'm still undefeated! Haha! —He celebrated with a catlike smile, until suddenly the tower spilled onto the table.

Gingka, Madoka, Kenta, Yuki, and Dareki started laughing from their front row seats. On the other hand, Johannes was outlining a face full of disappointment, then the black-haired girl tried to console him between laughs and smiles.

—Oh, calm down, it's just a game. Don't worry, be a good kitty and don't cry.

Dareki's kind consolations were not enough, Johannes began a highly dramatic wail, covering himself with his long sweater.

—That's not fair, repeat it, repeat it!

The group of bladers —and an mechanic— lay in the stadium's conference room, enjoying a game night to shake off the boredom they'd acquired that day. It seemed that joy was the owner of the place since laughter and fun was the sound there. But Ryo didn't think so.

—Yes Yes, I understand. Aha... Bad bladers? —He affirmed again and again to the person behind the phone, he possessing a pale expression and at the same time so serious.

Hikaru, his assistant, listened to his boss make the sound with his index finger on the table. Ryo would walk in the same place, and a few times, he would stand leaning against the wall, until finally, he cut the call with a: "I will, thank you." dry.

—Mr.Hagane... May I know who it was? —Hikaru asked innocently intrigued.

—I better tell the boys... —Her boss took several breaths before going with his son and company to the living room, followed by his assistant.

—This is obviously planned for me to lose! —Johannes complained with his arms crossed.

Before another answered him, Ryo appeared in the room bringing with him a formal demeanor with no intention of bringing good news.

—Boys, I want to talk to you... —He pronounced, killing with his tone the joy of the moment and the anger of the blue-haired man.

Seeing him so serious, the group turned to the older one.

—Uh ... what's up dad? —Strange by that attitude, Gingka decided to get up from his seat.

—I got a call from Julian... He told me that there have been reports of rumblings and attacks in his country and that they are bandit bladers, but not the same as the others... He says they always leave a message to their victims... —He made a small pause leaving the small group of teenagers in shock— "The destruction will revive very soon".

Those words left everyone pale. A lot of things went through Gingka's mind. Something bad was coming and the feeling that ran through the redhead is not pleasant.

—How... how do you say? Will the destruction revive very soon?

—Can not be! Maybe it's Nemesis again! —Yuki quickly got up, blurting out the first thing that came to him.

Ryo nodded to that.

—That is most likely. What I suggest is that we be vigilant, the world may be in danger again, so stand together to face Nemesis if he ever revives, because the Legendary Bladers are our only hope.

—Count on it, Dad —Gingka commented with a smile. Whatever it was, he would be ready to fight evil and would let him know.

—Wait... —Madoka interrupted— Who are those bandit bladers?

—It is true! Who are they? And why do they attack people? —Dareki added, also very confused.

—We do not know yet. But keep in mind, they are not good guys, for something they leave those messages —Ryo answered resting his hand in his right pocket not leaving behind his concern.

Kenta looked at the blue-haired teenager. Since he might have something to do with it. Even this one was not very confident.

—Hey Johannes, do you have any idea about it? I know you were with the bad guys.

—Meow! Not at all! What would he get by reviving the hideous Rago? They already made it clear to me that I wasn't important... Besides, I've been with you lately, and I haven't wandered here and there like that Kyoya guy...

Gingka was thoughtful. It was true, he did not show evil, in fact he was pleasant although weird sometimes. That was not the case, the redhead did not conceive that idea and did not see the sense of it, so he ruled out the fact that Johannes is bad.

The creaking sound of the knob interrupted Gingka's short moment. Someone had come in abruptly and from the moans, he was very badly injured. It was Kyoya, exhausted and huddled with dirt.

—Hey, speaking of the King of Rome —Johannes joked, totally surprised by the scene.

—Kyoya! —They all shouted in sync. They immediately went to the aforementioned to help him.

The poor young man only let out soft sighs accompanied by a lost look at the ceiling. He was very serious, drops of blood flowed from his head and.

—Kyoya! What happened? —The younger redhead paled. Altered by his friend, Gingka couldn't stop seeing his almost lifeless face.

With a tone pleading for air, Kyoya replied on the verge of fainting:

**_"Destruction will revive very soon ..."_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Star word of the day:
> 
> ►Insane  
> Def.1 "Maniac, unhinged, foolish"


End file.
